


Rewrite the Stars

by ZeAwesomeBirdie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: During The Game, M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeBirdie/pseuds/ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Words unspoken often burn tongues...  With the Chosen Hero of the Goddess constantly zipping in and out of Goron City, it was easy for Yunobo to fall in love.  But it's not in the stars, after all, there's better lovers out there for Link, ones who aren't afraid of absolutely everything.
Relationships: Link/Yunobo (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a comment from IdioticCanadian.  
> The song used is “Rewrite the Stars” from the Greatest Showman by Disney.  
> Like the previous two, this songfic was a pleasure to write.  
> For Dad; thanks for teaching me to love music and to never give up on my dreams.

_ You know I want you _

The heat of Death Mountain beat down on them, and still they climbed to the top. Someone had to stop Vah Rudania, why not some insane Hylian knight and the most terrified Goron of all time? Progress was slow; not only did they have to watch out for the sentries, but there were moblins and bokoblins at every turn. Link quickly dispatched the monsters and machinery, entering into Rudania and eventually making it back out. Somehow, Yunobo was sure this wouldn’t be the end of the tiny Hylian’s adventures on the mountain.

_ It’s not a secret I try to hide _

Bludo was pleased when they made it back to Goron City. There was something to be said for that; if the Boss was in a good mood, then that meant they had done well, right? Link was quick to reassure Bludo that Vah Rudania would never be a threat again. And while the Boss was happy to thank him and hand over the Boulder Breaker, a feeling of unease settled over the city. Even with the Divine Beast pacified, there was still the crushing heat of the volcano that only got hotter with each passing year, and the increase of monsters attacking the mines.

_ I know you want me _

Link didn’t leave right away, as Yunobo had expected. Instead, the Hylian spent hours wandering the Abandoned North Mine, searching for something of importance that he had yet to tell anyone of. The one time Yunobo had followed him had resulted in them getting attacked by lizalfos, so he very rarely followed the Hylian after that incident. Of course, Link was quick to say that he didn’t mind defeating the monsters, that he would have gotten around to that band of lizalfos sooner or later, that there was nothing he enjoyed more than protecting those he loved. And Yunobo realized with embarrassment that he had fallen under that category of ‘those Link loved.’

_ So don’t keep sayin’ our hands are tied _

And after that moment of clarity, suddenly the Hylian was all Yunobo could think about. There had to have been some mistake, some sort of miscalculation or some other such  _ thing _ , as Link was the Chosen Hero of the Goddess, while he was just some Goron with a slight anxiety issue. But there was a part of him that hoped beyond all of that that this was indeed true; perhaps someone could actually love him the same way he loved them, perhaps there was  _ more _ to life than the drudgery of turning back Vah Rudania while otherwise being ignored.

_ You claim it’s not in the cards _

Link finally revealed his reasons for inspecting the Abandoned North Mine one evening in a lengthy conversation with Bludo. As it was, he had been measuring the temperatures with his sheikah slate, and discovered that now, with Vah Rudania under control, the temperature of the mine had decreased. Bludo was quick to argue with him; everyone knew that even before Rudania emerged from Death Mountain, the entirety of the Eldin Province had gotten increasingly hotter over the last thirty years. While Yunobo didn’t want anything to do with the argument, he was immediately dragged over to verify the temperatures with Link.

_ And fate is pullin’ you miles away _

On the way up to the North Mine, Yunobo noted Link walking closer to him than he had a few weeks ago when they had taken on climbing up Death Mountain. After a shaky breath, he convinced himself that this was pure coincidence; after all, this part of the path  _ was _ narrower than the Eldin Bridge. Then Link’s hand brushed against his as the Hylian reached up to adjust his flamebreaker helm. This would be a miserable task, and the sooner they could get this done the better.

_ And out of reach from me _

However, it seemed Link had other ideas.

After he demonstrated that the sheikah slate did indeed read a lower temperature, he sat down next to one of the canons and signed, ‘Are you happier now that Rudania is back to normal?’

“Yeah, goro, of course,” Yunobo said, trying to keep his face neutral. “But don’t you think you should be heading to the next Divine Beast?”  
‘I have something here that needs tending to,’ Link signed with a grin. ‘Hyrule can wait a moment.’

Not wanting to disagree, Yunobo nodded. But there had to be more than just the temperature of the Abandoned North Mine keeping him here, right?

_ But you’re here in my heart _

Back in Goron City, Bludo finally agreed that perhaps the Abandoned North Mine no longer needed to be abandoned. And yet, Yunobo noted that Link was hardly paying attention to the Boss, but rather to  _ him _ . When Bludo eventually dismissed the Hylian, Link immediately turned to Yunobo and grabbed his hand.

“Do you think he would mind if I stuck around a little while longer?” Link asked aloud.

“Uh, goro, I- I don’t know?” Yunobo stammered, but this was  _ nice _ , having the Hylian’s hand in his, being important to someone, and still something felt wrong.

_ So who can stop me if I decide _

Link never seemed to stay in one place for long. He was up and down Death Mountain, trying to help everyone with absolutely everything, but he always made a point of checking in with Yunobo every evening before heading to the inn, and every morning before heading back out of Goron City to do whatever he had to do that day. Despite all of this, Yunobo convinced himself that this was just how Link was, even as the Hylian made a noticeable effort to be closer to him than usual. Link was a talkative individual for someone who rarely used his voice; his friendliness was occasionally his downfall.

_ That you’re my destiny? _

So when Bludo asked Yunobo one day why Link was still in the Eldin Province, it was all he could do to not completely trip over his words. He wasn’t even sure himself why the Hylian was still here, it seemed that all the various things that needed doing around the area were now completed. Perhaps Link was stalling the inevitable, the close-yet-far doom that was Calamity Ganon, or perhaps he really _did_ have a reason for brushing against him, for standing a little too close, for making a point of taking his hand whenever possible. _  
__What if we rewrite the stars?_

‘Do you ever wonder what would have happened if the Calamity had never been?’ Link asked that night. His hands moved tensely, as though he was unsure of the response.

They were sitting above the gate, and had been discussing Central Hyrule. Yunobo had no reply, how does one even  _ say _ that without the Calamity, none of this would have happened, we wouldn’t have met, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you.

After a moment, Link signed, ‘I think this was meant to happen, maybe. Maybe… maybe we were meant to meet.’

That was the reason he was still here, then.

_ Say you were made to be mine _

‘I think I’ll find Rito Village next,’ Link signed, leaning back against the railing of the bridge. ‘I have to go sooner or later, whether I want to or not.’

“Why would you even stay, goro?” Yunobo asked. As soon as he said the words, he wished he could take them back.

Through the grating of the flamebreaker helm, Link smiled brightly up at him. ‘Isn’t it obvious?’

With nothing to say, Yunobo stayed silent.

‘I found someone here that I want to get to know better,’ the Hylian continued after a second. His hands moved faster with each word he signed. ‘I just wanted him to know.’

_ Nothing could keep us apart _

And Link was gone the next day, his words ringing through Yunobo’s head. There was  _ definitely _ a mistake, that much was obvious. Who in their right mind would possibly want to get to know someone like him? What was there to even know? All the other inhabitants of Goron City never gave him a second glance, what in Hylia’s name had given Link the impression that he was even  _ important _ ?

_ You’d be the one I was meant to find _

Then the first letter came in with Dromeio, the postman. It was hastily scrawled across flameproof paper in watery ink, and looked as though it may have survived a rainstorm or two. But the words were clear enough, that Link would be back in a month or so, that Yunobo would be in his thoughts, that he was looking forward to seeing him again. Dromeio had mentioned something about the Hylian being hesitant to send this and that it had taken Kass insisting on it, and Yunobo wasn’t quite sure what to make of that.

_ It’s up to you, and it’s up to me _

There were many letters over the next few weeks, none longer than the first, about the challenges of defeating Vah Medoh and Windblight Ganon. Link was back within a week of his original month estimate, however, much to the annoyance of Bludo.

“Why’s he back?” the Boss had asked Yunobo, who had no idea what to tell him. “Rudania’s not acting up. What’s with this kid?”

Link just grinned up at him, then gestured for Yunobo to follow him back to their spot above the gate, and signed at length about his adventures.

_ No one can say what we get to be _

‘It’s nice to be back,’ Link signed.

Stars had since started sparkling above Death Mountain, the glow of the lava surrounding the volcano only barely denting their brightness.

“You’re always welcome to be here, goro,” Yunobo responded quickly. Very rarely did he know what to say to the Hylian, tonight was no exception.

‘You should come with me to Gerudo Town,’ Link signed, looking up at him hopefully. ‘I bet the desert has a great view of the constellations.’

_ So why don’t we rewrite the stars? _

After a hesitant moment, during which Yunobo had no idea what to say, Link pulled his flamebreaker helm off, revealing his messy hair and excited smile.

‘I think you’d like it out there,’ he signed, then he gestured to the road beneath them. ‘Out there, no one knows who we are, and we can be… anything we want.’

“What is there to want, goro?” Yunobo asked. He had no idea where this was going, but still Link seemed the confident knight of the Goddess.

Standing, Link took a step closer, then kissed him. If his heart hadn’t already stopped a million times before that moment, it would have then. Before Yunobo could understand what was happening, the Hylian had already taken off back to the inn, leaving him alone on the bridge.

_ Maybe the world could be ours _

Link was gone before dawn, likely heading out to the Gerudo Desert. Bludo tried asking Yunobo what he had even wanted, only to get nervous laughter as a response. Giving up, the Boss just walked away, leaving Yunobo alone to wonder what in all of Hyrule had come over Link. And days later a letter came, stating that the Hylian would try to be back within the next two months. This time he wrote back to Link, wishing him all the luck of Hylia.

_ Tonight _

The weeks until Link returned seemed to drag on forever. It had gotten to the point where even Bludo didn’t bother asking what was making Yunobo jumpy when the Hylian finally returned. He was less talkative now, but he still grabbed Yunobo by the hand to drag him to their spot above the gate. As soon as his flamebreaker helm was off, he was signing.

‘I have to do one more task for Zelda before I can get the Master Sword. I need to go to the Great Plateau and complete a trial. I can’t stay long, but I promise I’ll be back soon.’

And so they spent the night watching the stars.

_ You think it’s easy _

The trial at the Great Plateau turned into five trials across Hyrule, and Yunobo was quite certain that Link would not have time to come all the way to Goron City in between each one. But the Hylian returned before heading to the second trial, looking more than a little shaken up.

“Why are you here?” Yunobo had tried asking, only for Link to pull off his helm and kiss him in response.

‘I told you, I have business here,’ he signed when he leaned back. ‘Unfinished business. And I intend on finishing it before facing Ganon again.’

_ You think I don’t wanna run to you _

Link was gone before morning broke, as per usual. Yunobo was starting to get used to this, even if he thought the Hylian deserved better. None of the others in the city seemed to notice either of them, and that was  _ definitely _ a blessing from Hylia herself. Outside of here, though, that would be another story. Link often spoke of helping the people of Hyrule; even if he tried, Yunobo felt he could never be anything more than terrified of everything and therefore, absolutely no use for helping people.

_ But there are mountains _

The letters continued, gradually getting shorter and more ragged. The trial in Zora’s Domain involved fighting guardians in Upland Zorana, going up waterfalls, and gliding out to sea. Yunobo was entirely unsure as to whether or not Link would even survive any of that, but a new letter arrived every few days like clockwork.

Then, entirely unannounced, the Hylian returned to Goron City in the middle of the night.

_ And there are doors that we can’t walk through _

The only reason Yunobo was awake was because he had been going through the letters under the starlight. Link suddenly appeared next to him, throwing his flamebreaker helm across the bridge in frustration.

‘I wish this would all go away,’ he signed. In the dull glow of Death Mountain, Yunobo could see tears forming in the Hylian’s eyes. ‘I hate this task. I hate being the Chosen Hero or whatever. I don’t want to do this anymore.’

_ I know you’re wondering why because we’re able to be _

“I’ll go with you, goro, to the trial in Eldin,” Yunobo offered.

For a moment, Link didn’t seem to register what he had said. Then he smiled, shaking his head. ‘I wouldn’t make you do that. It’s the same trial Daruk had to do.’

“No, I want to.” And he did mean that, even if he was terrified of actually  _ doing _ the trial with Link, of failing, of causing Link to fail too.

_ Just you and me within these walls _

The trial wasn’t as bad as he had thought it would be. Yes, Link did the majority of the fighting when they faced the igneous talus, and Yunobo wasn’t even able to do the one with gliding through the rings. But helping get Link to the ring in the lava had been easy enough, and then the Hylian had to go back to Vah Rudania. But the Link that returned from the Divine beast wasn’t the one who went in.

_ But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see _

Link had nothing to sign the entire way back down to their spot above the gate. In fact, it was several hours into the night before he finally had something to say.

‘This better be worth it,’ he signed, not looking up at Yunobo.

And how was he to respond to the Hylian? How does one respond to such a thing?

‘Zelda begs me to save the Kingdom that I have no recollection of,’ Link continued. ‘I would rather just save Goron City and be done with it all.’

_ That it was hopeless after all _

Morning dawned hot but bright, and Link was gone again. He had mentioned Rito Village, and would likely be at the trial up in Hebra. The first letter was barely a line long, just saying, ‘I will be back when this is over.’ Yunobo was altogether unsure of what to make of this, nor had he any idea of how to help the Hylian. These trials were for the Chosen Hero, that much he knew, but the burden of forgetting everything for 100 years was entirely beyond him.

_ No one can rewrite the stars _

The Link that returned a month later was even more silent than the one that left. But he still smiled cheerfully, even if his eyes betrayed the fatigue he felt.

‘I missed you,’ he signed as he threw himself onto the ground. ‘I missed Death Mountain. Hebra is way too cold for me.’

“It would be too hot for you here without that armor, goro,” Yunobo tried to remind him, but Link laughed in response.

‘It’s worth it. How many times have I told you?’

_ How can you say you’ll be mine? _

And the kiss that followed was more painstakingly soft than the first one, as though it was merely an accident. Yunobo was certain by now that this was no longer a miscalculation on the Hylian’s part, however. Even if he was terrified to admit to Link his own feelings, he felt mildly comforted by the fact that the whole thing was mutual, that there was indeed  _ something _ there, that the heat of Eldin wasn’t getting to him. But the Calamity had to be eradicated one way or another, and that meant nothing would ever come of this.

_ Everything keeps us apart _

Link was at their spot in the morning, much to Yunobo’s surprise. Somehow he had expected the Hylian to have headed out before dawn, as had become his habit, but this was a pleasant surprise.

‘I want you to come with me,’ Link asked, looking up at him expectantly. ‘In the desert, the stars are beautiful, and there’s no way I’d let anything happen to you.’

Though as badly as he wanted to say yes, Yunobo refused as he always did. The rest of Hyrule was no place for someone as cowardly as he believed himself to be, and Link was gone by nightfall.

_ And I’m not the one you were meant to find _

There were no letters for several weeks, and Yunobo decided Link had finally tired of him. That was the only logical conclusion, after all, someone as important as the Chosen Hero would have no time for such frivolity. And yet it hurt nonetheless, to know that maybe he wasn’t as important as he had hoped he could be. There was little he could do, besides return to his regular routine and pretend everything was fine.

_ It’s not up to you _

Though even Bludo, known for his lack of tact, was asking what was wrong by that point. Yunobo never knew how to respond; how could you explain this loss to someone who either never experienced it or would just dismiss it as childish fancy? And while he agreed this was childish, to be so lost and forlorn over the end of what never could have been, he did believe that there  _ had _ been something that even Bludo had not noticed, and the loss of that was what he mourned.

_ It’s not up to me _

At least there were still the stars in the night sky, Yunobo reminded himself one night. He didn’t particularly feel like going to bed; after all, what was there to wake up to, knowing Link would never be back? But then soft footsteps approached his spot above the gate, and there stood the Hylian, looking as absent as ever.

And the blood moon rose behind Death Mountain, malice flecking a sky already glowing in the light of the lava and heat.

_ When everyone tells us what we can be _

‘I promised I’d be back,’ Link signed, tossing his flamebreaker helm to the ground and sitting across the bridge from Yunobo. ‘Didn’t I?’

“Yeah, goro, but-”  
‘And I finished all the trials, except for the Master Sword.’

“Okay, but-”  
‘I am so entirely sick of this whole “save the world” thing.’

Yunobo said nothing, but what was there to even say? Link looked up with a grin, shaking his messy hair out of his eyes, and shrugged.

‘I like it here. Hopefully after I save Zelda I can come back.’

_ How can we rewrite the stars? _

Link was there in the morning, and the next as well. He seemed to make it his business to assist everyone in Eldin whether they wanted the help or not. Bludo was altogether unimpressed with him, claiming him to be a nuisance and a bother to Goron City, especially with Vah Rudania just waiting for the time to strike back at the Calamity. Though Link made no mention of his current tasks for the Princess, Yunobo could see his worried glances to Central Hyrule, and knew that the time was coming closer.

_ Say that the world can be ours _

And closer it was.

‘I have to find the Sword that Seals the Darkness,’ Link signed one night, his face unusually expressionless. ‘I have to eventually, I suppose.’

Of all the things Yunobo wanted to say, all that he could actually verbalize was, “When will you be back?”  
‘I don’t know. All I know is the Master Sword sleeps in the Lost Woods and I’ll have to find it.’

The silence of the night settled around them, and the next morning, Link was gone.

_ Tonight _

Once again, there were no letters. The Lost Woods was rather close by, compared to Rito Village or Gerudo Town; merely down the road and over in the Woodland Region. But it was farther than Yunobo could follow, and that was something he was painfully aware of. Knowing Link would be slowly getting more and more frustrated with himself as he completed each task for Zelda was in fact the worst part of all of this. There was little left to do besides wait and hope the Hylian would return with the Sword.

_ All I want is to fly with you _

Return he did, though it was with less of his usual grin and more of the increasingly common silence.

The Master Sword shone in the glow of Death Mountain. Link held it with hesitance, as though he was not actually meant to wield it despite being the one to have pulled it 100 years ago. For a long while he said nothing, choosing instead to sit silently above the gate with Yunobo. But eventually, he looked up.

‘I really don’t want to do this.’

_ All I want is to fall with you _

‘Why is it not enough for her that I saved the Divine Beasts and the Champions?’ Link asked, his hands moving rapidly with anger. ‘Why could it not have been enough that they’re freed now?’

Yunobo, as per usual, added nothing, because there really was nothing he could add that would help Link.

‘Why do I have to be the one to save all of Hyrule? Why couldn’t it have been someone better, smarter, less…  _ scared? _ ”

_ So just give me all of you _

The thought of Link actually being  _ afraid _ of his destiny was nearly laughable, but the Hylian signed so seriously there was little doubt left that that was indeed his true thoughts on the matter. And still Yunobo was unsure of how to respond; after all, how could one respond without admitting everything they had felt over the last few months?

‘I might not make it back from defeating Ganon,’ Link signed eventually. ‘I don’t know if I will be strong enough.’

_ It feels impossible _

The morning brought a hot day, and when Yunobo went up to his spot above the gate Link was already there.

‘I couldn’t sleep,’ the Hylian signed as a way of explanation. ‘How could I when the memories haunt me every moment?’

“What was it like, goro, back then?” Yunobo asked, hoping that would be the right thing to say.

‘Different. Not bad. Zelda wasn’t the kind person she seems to be now.’

And so they watched Goron City for the day, trying to pretend that the end was not coming.

_ It’s not impossible _

“When are you leaving?” Yunobo asked that night. He wasn’t trying to rush Link out of Eldin, but rather trying to understand what could possibly be keeping him.

‘When I finish my business here,’ Link signed quickly. After a quick wink up at Yunobo, he added, ‘It’s almost done. There’s nothing more to say. I love you, like I said before, except now it won’t matter if I cannot stop the Calamity and save all of Hyrule.’

_ Is it impossible? _

Words unspoken often burn tongues, as Yunobo was quick to discover. And still, Link stayed in Goron City, an ever present and tiny figure above the gate. There was little to discuss now, though there was still an immeasurable amount of truth to sort out. What could be said, when fate is decided for you?

_ Say that it’s possible _

Link decided it was now or never mere days later. Despite knowing that either the Calamity would fall or all of Hyrule would be saved, Yunobo still stayed silent about all of his hopes and dreams. How does one say that should you not return, I haven’t a clue how to survive?

And words were useless a moment later, when Link stood to kiss him.

Then the Hylian was running down the path leading away from the bridge, back out of Goron City. The words Yunobo longed to say were frozen in his throat now, and all he could do was hope that Link would return.

_ How do we rewrite the stars? _

There was a letter daily from the next day forward. Yunobo could track the week it took Link to procrastinate across Hyrule, then there were several days with no word. It had been nearing on a week when a scrap of paper, barely worthy of being called a letter, arrived.

All it read was, “We will be in Eldin in a matter of days.”

_ Say you were made to be mine? _

The girl accompanying Link looked too young to be a princess, but still Bludo was quick to offer his hospitality. As soon as she was busy discussing the future Hyrule and Goron City’s place in the Kingdom, Link was by Yunobo’s side, taking his hand and dragging him to their spot above the gate.

‘I did it,’ he signed as soon as they were there. ‘But I can’t stay long now. It’s all up to Zelda where I end up.’

_ Nothing can keep us apart _

For a moment Yunobo considered staying silent. What could he say now that would change the course of their fates? But it didn’t matter now, none of that mattered, and the words spilled from him almost faster than he could speak. And to his surprise, Link took his hand, grinning for the first time in weeks.

“I knew it,” the Hylian murmured, “I told you I would finish my business here, and now I have.”

_ ‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find _

Night had fallen before Zelda came searching for her knight. Link left with reluctance, as per usual, but this time was different; the feeling of electricity in the air, perhaps? It was nearly morning before Yunobo could convince himself that sleep would not erase this day, and by then, Link was already racing up the path. He greeted Yunobo with a kiss before rushing back to where Zelda waited impatiently.

_ It’s up to you _

Though there was little for the Princess to do on Death Mountain, Yunobo could tell Link was stalling for time. While she spoke with the more upstanding members of Goron City, they would spend the day talking about everything that could be now. Link insisted that there would be soldiers willing to guard Zelda, so that he could return to Eldin someday soon, and somehow Yunobo allowed himself to believe him.

_ And it’s up to me _

Link left as expected a few days later, Zelda finally demanding to check in with the other towns. And there was a letter the next day, this time written on lush paper in dark ink and the seal of Hyrule Kingdom. But the handwriting was the same, still the wobbly penmanship of someone who had been dead for 100 years.

The letter contained well wishes and hopeful words, though Yunobo was entirely unsure as to how this would end.

_ No one can say what we get to be _

Over the following weeks, several letters came in, all on the lush paper. Slowly it seemed the letters were getting longer, and for that much, Yunobo was grateful. It was a little nerve wracking to write back, of course, though that got easier as time went on. Link promised that he’d be back soon, that he was working with the Princess to return, that it would only be a little longer.

Time may not fly for all, but it still does pass.

_ And why don’t we rewrite the stars _

Zelda’s expression was nearly unreadable when they returned to Goron City, but Link’s face showed clear excitement through the grating on his flamebreaker helm. He signed quickly to the Princess, asking to be dismissed, and she shook her head, but dismiss him she did, and he quickly headed up to their spot above the gate. As soon as he was by Yunobo’s side, he threw the helm to the side to kiss him.

_ Changing the world to be ours _

‘Told you I’d be back!’ Link signed cheerfully. ‘I don’t know how long we’ll be here, but let’s go see Rudania. I wanted to see the top of the Mountain again.’

Of course Yunobo agreed, what else was there to do? These moments together would be fleeting now. And yet it felt natural, to wander up the path after the Eldin Bridge, hands clasped and talking quickly, as though they had all the time in the world with the Calamity finally gone.

_ You know I want you _

Vah Rudania towered above them at the edge of Death Mountain, now silent after the months of standing at attention.

‘If I had more time, I’d show you around in there,’ Link signed. ‘I don’t know when Zelda wants me back, though.’

Yunobo had nothing to say in response, and Link continued, ‘She wants the new Champions to start getting used to their Divine Beasts. I’m not sure what she’s planning, since Vah Ruta seems to have something wrong with it.’

_ It’s not a secret I try to hide _

And the return down the mountain was quieter, more concerned. Who knows the future, especially now that the Calamity has been eradicated? But still Link promised to be back soon, as he always did, and Zelda seemed as though she approved of her knight wandering Hyrule on his own. Time would tell it seems, and the parting kiss was, as always, filled with tears and well wishes.

_ But I can’t have you _

The next letter was the longest of any Yunobo had received from Link to date. The ink was splotched with rain drops, and detailed their journey across the Kingdom. It was as though for every task the Princess completed, several more became pressing, and still Link promised he’d be back to Goron City as soon as he could. And still words unspoken hung in the air, as they always did.

_ We’re bound to break and my hands are tied _


End file.
